Stupid Love Lyrics
by xXSilentloverXx
Summary: I detest 'love lyrics.' I think one of the causes of bad mental health in the United States is that people have been raised on 'love lyrics." - Frank Zappa- You see that quote? Yes that one. That was the quote of my life for a long time.Well before I met.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I detest 'love lyrics.' I think one of the causes of bad mental health in the United States is that people have been raised on 'love lyrics." - Frank Zappa

You see that quote?

Yes that one. That was the quote of my life for a long time.

Well before I met him... But I am getting ahead of myself.

**4 months ago**

"VANESSA for the last time wake up!" My foster mother yells at me.

I open my eyes and all my hair is in my face.

"I'm up woman. Stop yelling at me!"I yell at her back as she leaves my room.

I walk into my bathroom and shower. I get out and wrap a towel around my body.

I stand in front of the mirror and looked at my self.

My curly brown hair goes down to my lower back. My big hazel eyes have make up form last night still clinging to them.

I brush my teeth and go to my room, I get to my closet and find a pair of gray skinny jeans.

Walking around in my bra and jeans looking for my white 30 seconds to mars shirt, my brother walks in.

"What the hell Tyler!" I yell at him. I don't even try to cover up.

My brother was somehow blessed with the straight flaw-less brown hair. He has green eyes and is a bout 6'1. He is the jock of the school. But hes not cocky. I made suer that he does not have the ' I'm-king-of-the-school-so-bow-down-to-me' kinda attitude.

"Well stop walking around in just you bra and pants then Nessa._"_ He say as I find my shirt. He walks over and sits on my bed.

My brother and I are close. We have gone through so much together. Our parents death and having a woman come move into our house and treat us like crap.

"Are you ready?"Tyler asks looking through my iTouch.

"Let me do my make-up." I tell him as I grab my eye liner. I quickly just do a thick black line around my eyes. I grab my back pack and my brother.

We go down to the kitchen and and I grab a apple and we run out the door before Maria can come and find a reason to yell at us.

We get to my car and and speed like hell down the street. Tyler turns on my radio. Tokio Hotel comes blaring on.

"I cant believe you like them!" Tyler says as he turns it down. I slap him upside the head.

"When you are in my car, you do not insult my music." I say as we pull into the parking lot of school.

"Bryan will take me home after practice tonight. So I'll see you at home." He says and jumps out the car.

I take a deep breath and get out of the car. I lean back and grab my hoddie. I stand up and see a black Toyota pull up. I did not keep looking to see who got out. I lock up my car and start walking to where my friends and I usually sit.

"Hey guys." I mumble and sit down on the ground next to Jay.

"Whats up?" Jay asks me. Jay has been my best friend for about 4 years. He is tall and has long blond hair. His gray eyes pierce my hazel ones. Hes reading me like a book. I throw my hoodie at him.

"Stop reading me. Its just Maria is getting worse and worse." I say looking around at everyone.

"Well don't worry this weekend well be going to my parents cabin this weekend"says Jennifer.

Right as Jennifer says that this guy I've never seen before walks up and sits down next to me.

"Hey Nate."They all say. I look this guy over.

He has long black hair that covers his golden eyes.

"You must be Vanessa. I'm Jennifer's cousin. Nice to meet you!' He says with a deep voice with sexiness laced all through it.

Now if I had not already been through this. I stand up and grab my jacket from Jay and head over to my locker.

The last thing I mutter before I left my group is: " I hate beautiful guys."

*Author note

Hello! Well this is the first story I have written just like out of my head. All the others I have had written down. But I hope you like it! And don't for get to R&R .

Vanessa


	2. I don't have to get over anything

**Chapter 2**

_Hate is the consequence of fear; we fear something before we hate it; a child who fears noises becomes a man who fears noises.-Cyril Connolly_

This guy was everywhere. In my AP classes and with my friends. How can you avoid

someone when their everywhere?

On Wednesday at lunch Jennifer confronted me.

"What the hell did my cousin ever do to you?" Jeniffer asks me and opens her bag for Lay's Baked.

I reach over and grab a few. I have been best friends with Jeniffer for about two years.

When we were freshmen she was new and we became friends in Home EC. She willl always tell me how things are. She never hides the truth from me.

I didn't answer her question. Instead I just looked around the table to see who's there. Jay

was talking to Kaylin and Jessy was reading a book. Where was everyone? But Jeniffer's

voice draws me back to what shes saying.

"Vanessa I am _sick_ of the way you have been acting. Your attitude sucks. Your not Vanessa anymore. Nate just wants to be friends with you. After what happened with Ed-" I cut her off.

"Don't. Don't even go there. " I can feel my face get hot.

"You have to get over it. It has been what two weeks.. Get over it." She says throwing her hands in the air. By now most of the people in the cafeteria was looking at us.

"You know what. I don't have to get over _anything_." I spit at her. " That basterd destroyed me. And you expect me to get over it. Like I have said before. Pretty guys are not worth it. Their heads are to big to care about anyone else but themselves. And they will crush

anyone in the way of what they want."

I stand up and grab my back pack.

"Vanessa!" Tyler yells. I just shake my head and walk out before any one can see the tears.

I run into a hard muscular

I look up and its pretty boy Nate. I look into those golden eyes. A part of me want to trust that he just wants to be friends. But every time I start to let the wall down what Ed did to me comes back.

"Vanessa, are you OK?" He asks me. I just stand there. Staring at him.

"Vanessa." I feel Tyler Come up behind me. I switly walk around Nate and walk to my locker.

But Before I get too far I hear Nate ask Tyler what happened. I stop and listen.

"Vanessa had a boyfriend last year. And for a while this year. We all were at a party one night. This was just after my parents died. Vanessa need him to be there for her. And you see that girl over there. with the fake blonde hair Ashley? Well Vanessa was trying to find Ed and she was looking all over the house for him. She walked into a bed room and there they were. I don't think I need to tell you what they were doing.. Now you might think that that's not that but after all that has happened it was hard for her." Tyler says.

"Wow. That must have been hard. But why is she not talking to me?" Nate asks Tyler.

Tyler runs his fingers through his hair.

"You remind her a lot of Ed. Today was her first day back because she got suspended.

Because, the next day at school she found Ashley. And Vanessa was pissed. They got into a huge argument and Vanessa was about to swing at Ashley." Tyler says and laughs. "Vanessa would've kicked her ass."

"But the principal suspended her for two weeks. Everyone knows what happened. Some felt bad for her. Others just laughed at her. Ed's family moved cause his father was with the military." Tyler says.

I turn around and start walking to my locker. I get there and I cant put the combination in cause tears are blocking mmy vision.

I lean my back against my locker and slide down to the floor. It feels like it just happened yesterday. Ed sleeping with Ashley and it was not the first time I was told. Then he calling and telling Tyer that his family was getting transferred. It felt like everyine I loved was leaving me. My parents and then Ed.

I hear someone walk up but I don't even bother to open my eyes.

I feel the person sit down next to me. And there is that deep sexy voice that haunts my dreams.

"You OK?" Nate asks me.

I take a deep shaky breath. "Not really but. I'll survive."

"You know Jeniffer is just trying to help you. For those two weeks that you were not here

she was really... Bitchy." He says and starts to laugh.

I smile and shake my head.

"You have a pretty smile." He says and looks at me.

I start to say something but then the bell rings. And I am happy it does cause it breaks me out of the trance his eyes have on me.

I stand up and leave him sitting there by my locker.

I keep muttering to my self :" Remember you _hate beautiful_ guys."

**Authors note**

Okay welll here is the 2 chapter! R&R pleasee!


End file.
